Conventional methods for transporting paper (including recording media such as OHP, etc.) to an image forming portion when forming images in an image forming apparatus include a first paper feeding method for feeding paper to the image forming portion from a paper feeding cassette disposed in the interior of the device body and a second paper feeding method for feeding paper to the image forming portion from a manual paper feeding tray disposed in the exterior of the device body.
During image formation, paper that is stored in the above-mentioned paper feeding cassette and manual paper feeding tray is selectively fed one sheet at a time, and images are formed as the paper is transported to the image forming portion via a paper transporting route. Here, the paper is separated one sheet at a time by a separating member, as the paper is fed one sheet at a time. Talc material (bleaching agents, extending agents, and so on; it seems that the main component is SiO2), which is paper dust contained in the paper, therefore separate from the paper, for example, through friction between the paper and the separating member. This paper dust attaches to and accumulates on transporting rollers, which are disposed along a paper transporting route, as well as an outer circumferential portion of a photosensitive body (an image bearing member) which is provided in the image forming portion, as being charged due to friction with the transporting rollers and so on, thereby inviting a drop in image quality.
For example, as shown in FIG. 6, the paper dust P, which attaches to the outer circumferential portion of a photosensitive body 31, is eliminated by a cleaning unit 35 together with residual toner which remains on the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body 31 after transfer to the paper of a toner image formed on the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body 31. The cleaning unit 35 is disposed on the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body 31 further downstream in a rotating direction of the photosensitive body 31 indicated by the arrow Y in FIG. 6 than the position at which the toner image, which is formed on the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body 31, is transferred to the paper, and is provided, in the main unit body in which is formed an open portion 35a, with a cleaning blade 35c and a toner catching sheet 35e whose rigidity is set sufficiently high that an apical portion does not separate from an image bearing member 31 due to vibration.
The open portion 35a collects into the cleaning unit 35 residual toner and so on which has been scraped off. The cleaning blade 35c partially touches the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body 31 and scrapes off the residual toner and the paper dust P attached to the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body 31. The toner catching sheet 35e prevents the scraped-off residual toner and so on from falling onto the paper transporting route and elsewhere, without being collected from the open portion 35a. 
At this time, toner with high fluidity is collected from the open portion 35a after separating from members such as the cleaning blade 35c which touches the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body 31, but the paper dust P has low fluidity and therefore separates with difficulty and accumulates on members such as the cleaning blade 35c which touches the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body 31.
The paper dust P separates from members on which it has accumulated after a certain amount has accumulated, and is partially collected from the open portion 35a, but the majority reattaches to the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body 31 and mixes into the developer tank and so on disposed in the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body 31. When the paper dust P mixes into the developer tank, it interferes with proper charging of the toner due to differences in charge characteristics between toner and paper dust (SiO2), thereby encouraging generation of uncharged toner, which creates a drop in image quality and blurred images. In particular, as shown in FIG. 6, the paper dust P which separates from the cleaning blade 35c readily accumulates on the toner catching sheet 35e after falling, the aperture area of the open portion 35a is narrowed by the accumulated paper dust P, and the ability to collect the residual toner and the paper dust P drops. Since the toner catching sheet 35e is located further upstream in a rotating direction of the photosensitive body 31 than the cleaning blade 35c, the paper dust P easily accumulates at portions in contact with the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body 31 and the vicinity thereof, so the paper dust P which has accumulated thereby separates and falls onto the paper transporting route or paper onto which the toner image has been transferred, causing a drop in image quality.
Accordingly, recent image forming apparatuses abut a cleaning roller, which has a larger coefficient of kinetic friction than the coefficient of kinetic friction of a feed roller and a surface of a separating member abutting the feed roller, against the outer circumferential portion of the feed roller and the surface of the separating member, thereby eliminating paper dust and so on which attaches to the outer circumferential portion of the feed roller and the surface of the separating member by the difference in the coefficients of kinetic friction. (See, for example, Patent document 1.) With the configuration of in Patent document 1, the paper dust and so on which attaches to the outer circumferential portion of the cleaning roller is eliminated by the cleaning blade which abuts the outer circumferential portion of the cleaning roller.
Furthermore, there are also examples of image forming apparatuses which eliminate paper dust attached to the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body by providing a capturing brush to a cleaning device, which collects residual toner disposed on the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body, such that it touches the outer circumferential portion of the photosensitive body, and applying a voltage to the capturing brush. (See, for example, Patent document 2.)    Patent document 1: JP H11-106073A    Patent document 2: JP 2000-81819A